Historically, firearms utilizing a barrel design date back many centuries, by controlling and focusing the energy of the gases produced by rapidly burning (propellant) gun powder, these firearms are capable of propelling projectiles a great distance at a high velocity in the required direction. Control of recoil and barrel movement resulting from high pressure expanding gas reacting against a projectile, acceleration of that projectile, and acceleration of the column of atmospheric gas in front of that projectile in modern firearms is the purposeful need for this invention. The invention augments a firearm in the scope of a precision muzzle brake exhibiting refinement of control of the kinetic energy of the atmospheric gas as it is being expelled in front of the projectile and the kinetic energy of the gas produced by the burning propellant behind the projectile to both reduce the recoil of the firearm and stabilize it.
Internal Ballistics of Guns is the science of turning the potential energy of a propellant (gun powder) into kinetic energy by burning, thus releasing hot high pressure gas propelling a projectile from a gun barrel. Research in this field of science, and now approved for public release by The United States Army Material Command, teaches authoritative reference information and data to aid scientists and engineers to design new weapons and accessories and components for application to rifled, smooth bore and recoilless guns.
Physics reveals Newton's Third Law of Mechanics, known as, the law of Action and Reaction. When a body is given a certain momentum in a given direction, some other body or bodies will get an equal momentum in the opposite direction. Newton's third law teaches that the substantial forces unleashed in a modern firearm barrel, exhibit action and reaction as studied in the science of Internal Ballistics. Action and Reaction are the forces of Internal Ballistics that are exploited and controlled by the present invention. Firing a projectile from the barrel of a firearm exerts a shock force over a very short time duration, and is experienced as recoil, also known as kick back. The recoil or rapid acceleration of the firearm imparted toward the breech end of a firearm by firing a projectile imparts energy to the individual, or mechanism holding the firearm and can be mild to devastating to the individual or mechanism holding the firearm, depending on the amount of energy involved, the mass and velocity of the propellant, the mass and velocity of the atmospheric air in front of the projectile, the mass and velocity of the projectile, and the mass of the firearm.
Over time the shock force generated can have a detrimental effect on the firearm and the optics or other sighting system used on the firearm. Also over time the shock force generated impacts the mechanism and mounting points holding the weapon when utilized in aircraft, mobile vehicles, and field mounted equipment. The same can also be applied to navel equipment. Recoil also contributes directly to the reduced control of the firearm, and over time results in damage to the mounting arrangement leading to eventual failure. Movement of the firearm due to uncontrolled or poorly controlled recoil requires repositioning of the firearm and reacquisition of the target before another projectile can be fired.
Reduced recoil and reduced firearm movement allows much faster target reacquisition and precise control for quicker future shots. Reduced recoil and reduced firearm movement also allows greatly enhanced control of hand held and mounted full auto fire. Reduced wear and tear on the firearm and mounting system will provide an extended service life for the system.
The muzzle brake is typically attached to the muzzle end of a firearm by threading the exterior of the firearm barrel muzzle and threading the interior of the muzzle brake. This mounting method has long been established as a preferred method of attaching the muzzle brake to the muzzle end of a firearm barrel.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that the thread size is dependant on the caliber of the firearm and the diameter of the barrel whereas a larger caliber firearm will require a larger thread size on the muzzle end of the barrel, and a larger internal thread in the end of the attachment muzzle brake body. A muzzle brake of this design may be removed and reattached at will. Alternate methods of attachment such as Silver Solder, Press Fitting, and clamping to the external diameter of the muzzle end of the firearm are also contemplated.
Prior art discloses muzzle brake designs featuring gas venting ports. Prior art also discloses a multitude of muzzle brake designs featuring venting ports angled toward the shooter, and of radial skew placements of venting ports relative to the bore centerline.
Muzzle brake designs that incorporate vent ports that are perpendicular to the bore centerline are features well known to engineers and builders of devices in an attempt to counter the recoil generated by firing a projectile from a firearm barrel.
The United States Patent and Trademark Office has granted to inventors of muzzle brake designs, a multitude of patents featuring varying chambers and vents for exhausting the rapidly expanding hot gases directly following the expulsion of the projectile from the muzzle of the gun barrel.
A list of prior art Patents is cited by reference patent numbers for comparison of features of prior art inventions by the many inventors that have contributed to the vast store of knowledge present in The United States Patent And Trademark Office, homage is paid to the many inventors who have made an effort to contribute to the wealth of technology maintained therein.